


A day with a friend

by NicoNetwork



Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoNetwork/pseuds/NicoNetwork
Summary: (FRIEND FIC!!! Not romantic) Nepeta and Equius are hanging out and Nepeta asks Equius a very daring question
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Equius Zahhak
Kudos: 8





	A day with a friend

Nepeta and Equius sat in Equius’ bedroom, Equius on the floor arms crossed as nepeta sat on the bed behind him playing with his hair. It was fairly quiet as none of them spoke a word. Nepeta quiet because of focus, while Equius just didn’t know how to make conversation by himself. Nepeta spoke up. “So anyone you fancy around here?” She asks him, staring at his face as it flushed a bright red. “What? Nepeta…” he says , flustered by the question. “Ohhhh so there is someone” she says, smirking. “Well not necessarily I just think she’s neat!” Equius crosses his arms and sweat buckets. “Well would you like to give me a description?” She asked smiling. “She has…” he went quiet while thinking before speaking up again. “She has short brown hair with a purple highlight…” he sweat more. “She has… tan skin…. she likes … performative arts-“ Nepeta quickly cut him off. “Equius that sounds like Eridan! He’s a dude silly!” She rubbed their top of his head and giggled. He blushed heavily , sweating even more if it was even possible. “I know……” he says. “So why ya keep calling HIM a SHE?” She asks. “I tried… to pretend he was a girl,..” he said. The room went silent. “Well why is that Equius?” Nepeta asked, leaning over him to look down at his face. “Because guys shouldn’t like guys it’s not manly!” He says, huffing. “Equius thats purpostorious ! It’s manly and cool to like dudes!” Nepeta says, she got off the bed and moved onto the ground in front of him. “Dude come on you know better than that” she says. He nods. “Okay… I suppose it can be manly…” he says. “B-but I still like girls!” He protested, “and that’s fine Equius! Like whoever you wanna you’ll still be a big buff manly man!” She punched his arm lightly and he let out a sigh of relief, proceeding to laugh afterwards.


End file.
